The specification relates to forecasting financial instrument values.
Traders in financial markets often analyze instrument-related data to learn various patterns related to price fluctuations, and then use this data in an attempt to predict future outcomes. However, these predictions are often inconsistent and unreliable due to the complexity and amount of data, which can be overwhelming and difficult to interpret. Some solutions use large and sophisticated server farms that determine significant patterns using resource intensive algorithms, and use the patterns to automatically execute trades. However, these solutions are extremely costly and generally not available to common day traders that trade stocks, commodities, and other financial instruments independently or as part of a brokerage.
These solutions also lack the ability to analyze instrument-related data using user-defined patterns, as well as used these user-defined patterns to provide predictive analysis of instrument trends over time.